familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Saluda steamboat tragedy of 1852
The Explosion of the paddle steamer Saluda, near Lexington, Missouri, in 1852, was one of the worst disasters in Missouri River history. The steamboat trade on the river became a hugely profitable investment for the town of Lexington, and the wharf was a center of commerce. In 1852, one of the worst steamboat accidents in Missouri history occurred at Lexington. The side-wheeler Saluda (steamship) was carrying 250 Mormons en route to Salt Lake City when its boilers exploded, killing over 150 people. Many children orphaned by the blast were adopted by Lexingtonians. Productive coal mines, among the first in the state, were dug into the surrounding river bluffs to provide fuel for river steamers. 9 April 1852 Tragedy In March 1852, Saluda left St. Louis for Council Bluffs, Iowa, carrying many Mormon immigrants from England and Wales. The river was muddy, icy, and running high as Saluda stopped at Lexington, Missouri for supplies before continuing her journey. Just beyond Lexington, a narrow channel with very strong currents made it difficult for ships to make a sharp turn in the river. Saluda's Captain, Francis T. Belt, tried unsuccessfully for two days to make the bend. On Good Friday morning, 9 April 1852, Captain Belt, frustrated by the lack of progress, ordered an increase in steam pressure. Saluda pushed off, but before the paddlewheel got through its second rotation, the boilers exploded. The explosion could be heard for miles. Those watching from the bluffs in Lexington saw parts of the steamer and bodies blown into the air. They landed in the river, on the wharf, and even on the nearby bluff. Over 100 people were killed, including Captain Belt, many of the passengers, and two men on shore who were hit by debris. Because of the strong current, many bodies were never recovered. Only 40 to 50 people survived. Some of the survivors were pulled onto a passing boat heading down the Missouri River. Within ten minutes of the explosion, Saluda had sunk. The community of Lexington rushed to help. Doctors worked on the injured, while survivors were cared for in local homes. A fund was raised to bury the dead in local Macpelah Cemetery, as well as to help with the financial needs of the survivors. The townspeople in Lexington took some of the orphaned children into their homes and raised them as their own, including a number of the Mormon children. Casualty List Over 100 people were killed, including Captain Belt, many of the passengers, and two men on shore who were hit by debris. Because of the strong current, many bodies were never recovered. Only 40 to 50 people survived. Some of the survivors were pulled onto a passing boat heading down the Missouri River. Within ten minutes of the explosion, Saluda had sunk. The Saluda exploded on Missouri river, near Lexington, April 9th, 1852. It appears that this boat had been detained in the neighborhood of Lexington for four days, by a strong tide. Several of her passengers left her to seek other conveyance. On the day above mentioned, the Captain made another effort to stem the current. The steamer left the landing at half past one o'clock, A. M., and five minutes after, the boilers exploded with such tremendous effect that the cabin and all the wood-work forward of the wheel-house were completely demolished, and not a piece of timber was left above the guards. The boat sunk within a few minutes. The books were all lost, and the names of all the passengers who were killed by the explosion or who sunk with the boat could not be ascertained. The number of those who perished is estimated at one hundred. One of the surviving passengers lost his wife and seven children. A lady was deprived of her husband and three children. Such was the force of the explosion, that a part of the boiler passed through a warehouse on the wharf, and quite demolished it. The citizens of Lexington subscribed $1,000 for the relief of the sufferers. The accident is ascribed to the negligence of the engineer. Steamship Crew The commander, Capt. Belt, who was on the hurricane roof, was blown high in the air, and fell against the side of a hill in Lexington, at least one hundred feet from the wreck. The second clerk, Mr. John Blackburn, was standing on the boiler-deck, and was also blown on shore, to a considerable distance from the boat. He was taken up dead. It may be mentioned as a melancholy coincidence, that a brother of this gentleman, (E. C. Blackburn,) was killed by the accident on the Pacific railroad in November, 1855. They were both highly esteemed by all who knew them. The mutilated bodies of a large number of the passengers of the Saluda were found in the streets of Lexington. Charles Labarge and Louis Gareth, the pilots, and Messrs. Clancy and Evans, the engineers, were lost. Their bodies were blown into the river, and were never recovered. Mormon Passengers Brown Family * Harry Brown (1808-1852): - Veteran of Zion's Camp (1834), Traveling Companion of Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898), Harry was the only LDS General Authority to die in 1852 Steamboat Saluda tragedy. He succumbed to his mortal injuries about three weeks after the blast. His family continued on as far as Fort Laramie. * Sarah Brown (1834-1909) - (daughter of Harry Brown) plural wife of LDS Church leader Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898), survivor of 1852 steamboat Saluda tragedy. Continued to Salt Lake City with a pioneer wagon company. Wrote pioneer autobiography and history of the Saluda explostion. * Rhoda North (1811-1865) - wife of Harry, uninjured, went as far as Fort Laramie then returned to Ohio with two children. * Ira Brown - son, leg broken in explosion, later amputated at Fort Laramie. * Jane Brown - daughter, uninjured. Dunbar Family * William Dunbar, a Scottish convert to the Morman Church, and his family had three opportunities to avoid passage on the ill-fated craft, the first time literally missing the boat. The family succeeded in boarding in time to be victims of the explosion; his wife and both of their children perished. He said he received care, kindness and hospitality in the home of a man who "admitted that he was one of those who years ago had shouldered his gun to help drive the 'Mormons' out of Missouri. Those who lost their lives in the Saluda disaster: Lois Locke Bailey* Mary Ann Bailey* Capt. Francis T. Belt Jonathan Blackburn J. Brick William J. Bridges Jonathan Brock Daican Campbell* Jane Campbell* Neile Campbell* James Campbell* Josiah Clancy Helen Dunbar* Euphermia Dunbar* Franklin Lorenzo Dunbar* John Evans Farmers on the Saluda (5) Mr. Foleyfisher Lewis Goerette Laura Henry* Mr. Kramer Mrs. Kramer Charles S. LaBarge Mr. Laynell Mr. Legatt N. McCallister William Mitchell* Preston Mitchell* Josephine Mitchell* Mr. Nash R. Nash William Roberts Selina Roberts Sons of Roberts (4) William Rowland, Sr.* William Rowland, Jr.* David Rowland* Robert Rowland* Sarah Rowland* John Sargent* Joseph Sargent* E. Shaffer Lewis Tebor S. Wag Wayley Sister Whitaker* Mary Gleadhall Whitehead* George Whitehead* Catherine Whitehead* George Whitehead (son)* Isabel Whitehead* * Denotes Latter-Day Saints. Other Passengers Killed.—Mr. Laynell, second bar-keeper ; Mr. Nash and Mr. McClency; E. S. Halfer, second engineer; Mr. Leggett; Mr. WayJey; J. Brick ; Mrs. Dunbar and child ; Mrs. McGehas and child ; two children of Mr. Rollins ; two Messrs. Bayley; two second clerks; a first engineer; two pilots; Mr. McAllister; W. H. Bridges ; five firemen, and many others, names unknown. Many of those who perished were Mormons. Local Residents Summary Saluda Steamship Tragedy of 1852 In the spring of 1852, the worst tragedy in the history of Missouri River boating occurred when the [[Saluda steamboat tragedy of 1852| steamship Saluda]] exploded and sank with massive loss of life. In March 1852, Saluda left St. Louis for Council Bluffs, Iowa, carrying many Mormon immigrants from England and Wales. The river was muddy, icy, and running high as Saluda stopped at Lexington, Missouri for supplies before continuing her journey. Just beyond Lexington, a narrow channel with very strong currents made it difficult for ships to make a sharp turn in the river. Saluda's Captain, Francis T. Belt, tried unsuccessfully for two days to make the bend. On Good Friday morning, 9 April 1852, Captain Belt, frustrated by the lack of progress, ordered an increase in steam pressure. Saluda pushed off, but before the paddlewheel got through its second rotation, the boilers exploded. The explosion could be heard for miles. See also *Lexington Historical Museum References * Wikipedia:Saluda (steamship) * Saluda Explosion of 1852 - GENI * * * * Missouri Riverboat pilots - State Historical Society of Missouri Further reading * Hartley, William G., and Fred E. Woods, "Explosion of the Steamboat Saluda: Tragedy and Compassion at Lexington, Missouri, 1852," Missouri Historical Review 99 (July 2005), 281-305. Category:Disasters in Missouri Category:Missouri River Category:Mormon migration to Utah Category:Shipwrecks of the Missouri River Category:Steamships Category:Latter Day Saint movement in Missouri Category:Steamboats of the Missouri River Category:Transportation disasters in Missouri Category:Maritime incidents in 1852 Category:1852 in Missouri